Talk:Theories
I'm kind of getting the idea that Mike Schmidt is just an unfortunate person who desperately needed money, so he went and applied to 'Freddy Fazbears Pizza'. Of course he would be hired on the spot, since the management probably wouldn't give a single damn whether or not he had the credentials (or experience) for security work. Getting more into the main character himself. No one in their right mind would want to willingly work for so little pay(especially those with a background of security work) unless they were desperate for work. Mike Schmidt could be someone who: A. Owes someone money within the week B. Has an addiction to a substance he needs money for (Which I would relate to the 'hallucinations' seen throughout the game) or C. Someone who is trying to gain experience with a security gig after hitting rock-bottom. Overall, someone who needed this job, not necessarily wanted it. So here we have an inexperienced guy with a possible history of just about anything (all pointing to some sort of desperation to take such a low-paying job) whose been hired to look after a bunch of animatronic animals. The first day doesn't seem so bad as there is not much activity going on with the animatronics aside from Bonnie. The only disconcerting thing about it is the message left by the previous security guard, which honestly, to someone who needed this gig, could be considered a darkly funny play on the policy. Assuming the first night wasn't so bad, our protagonist goes back for the second day. The recording for the second night would in fact be a little disconcerting, as now the previous guard is trying a little harder to reaffirm that Mike 'won't be in any danger, of course' while describing some very serious faults in the security system. With this, there may be the start of a few hallucinations here and there. The newspaper clippings that Mike would see would be only a figment of his slight paranoia, as most people in the city and in neighboring towns would have heard of the incident that occurred at Freddy Fazbears' Pizza. Depending on how Mike went about checking the cameras and doors the second night (assuming he did so the correct way based on heighted wariness) there would be the reaffirmation that he could get through this, and takes consolation in the previous guards' words that he'd be okay. Now the third night is where things would get difficult for Mike, as most if not all of the animatronics will be caught walking around (with Foxy peeking out the curtain). The previous security guard will seem to blabber on about the whole 'stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit' thing that he mentioned in the first recording, and is noticably more nervous; stumbling over his words and trying to force a positive and hopeful scenario- More for himself now. This may be when the 'Golden Freddy' hallucinations REALLY begin, as the situation here at Freddys has become much more serious, with the animatronics now peering into the cameras more often than not with their endoskeletal eyes. With a heightened sense of paranoia (and most likely a very close encounter with Foxy) Mike would now really feel the fear for his life while working at Freddys. What brings him back may be the need of a paycheck, with a bit of encouragement of the idea he'd be hearing the previous guard once again to get him through. The fourth night is where things get real. With the sudden abrupt end to the previous guards' message and insinuation he was killed by the animatronics, Mikes hallucinations begin to take their toll with the 'It's Me!' messages and various other terrifying visions. On the fourth night it would be safe to assume that with all the power our protagonist would waste trying to keep an eye on all the animatronics, the power would cut out at the end of the last hour. In a nearly-futile effort to preserve his life, Mike would remember the advice of the phone guy to 'play dead', or he'd be so paralyzed with fear that his body would just tense up anyways. Just when he thought he would be done for, the clock would strike six. Assuming all the power to the place has been shut down, there would be no way of Schmidt knowing it was six, and that possibly this technique worked for him to play dead. What has Mike coming back for the fifth night may be morbid curiosity. Possibly the paycheck, or the assumption that he has figured out a way to get through the night even after the power is gone. With this I'd say he'd make it through the night, with the only encouragement being gut-instinct and fear-inspired reflexes. From then on, Mike going back for the sixth night would be for the extra paycheck and addictive adrenaline rush, with the seventh night purely for the rush (which he'd then be fired for with the deliberate tampering of the machines). Regarding the murders, I believe those did in fact happen. The 'Bite of '87' also has happened, but only when a child had broken a rule by touching Freddy Fazbear while he was in free-roam when it was EXPRESSLY WRITTEN that no one is to touch him (which probably explained the lack of a lawsuit seeing how it was already in the rules). Regardless, parents expressed a major concern and talked to other parents which led to a major decrease in traffic to Freddy Fazbears Pizza. The animatronic to be completely decommissioned would be Foxy, for he was not the main attraction and would just cost extra money to keep up repairs for. The bite happened first. Then the murders came along. There is no clear indication of when the murders occurred, nor when Mike was hired. However, I STRONGLY believe that our 'Phone Guy' was behind these murders. In the first recording he said he was finishing up his 'last week', which is a clear indication that he was working at Freddys for awhile. It would be easy to assume that before his last week, the Phone Guy had murdered these children and already stuffed them into the already malfunctioning suits. Considering how police needed a suspect in order to quell the panic that would ensue, they'd more than likely arrest some poor guy with a convincing criminal record and tell the public that he was responsible for these disappearances, and come up with the 'man in a suit' story. However, this terrible press would schedule Freddy Fazbears Pizza to be shut down within the year (which year is unknown) with the Phone guy still in charge of keeping a watch over the animatronics. This is where he would begin recording these messages, as he'd immediately notice the unusual behaivor of the mechanical animals seeing how he'd been watching them for so long. The messages weren't specifically made for anyone, only to console himself by believing he was speaking to another person. The time he insinuated that others were working there prior to him would be a lie**. When he spoke of being stuffed into the suits, it was a projection of fear, for he believed that was what was going to happen to him (which did, in the end). The suits were possessed only after the murders, and the spirits of the children within them would continuously try to hunt down the 'Phone Guy' who murdered them. However, the only person in danger would be the poor person stuck as a security guard for many years after. The mystery of the fifth child missing is no mystery. Pirates Cove also had its own horrible stench, which is probably where that body was left to rot. The 'Golden Freddy' is the Phone Guys' ghost that was stuffed into the suit, and the one who seems to 'forcefully eject' you out of the game; possibly trying to save Mike(and you!) from the terrible torture he would endure if caught by the others. What is odd would be the 'cover-up' of the bodies themselves. The company in charge of Freddy Fazbears Pizza may have feared for their money, and disposed of any evidence that would garner serious lawsuits from the parents whose children went missing; opting to sell out instead of keeping the place running any longer. While trying to find a potential buyer, they would hire some down-on-their-luck person to do security with little to no experience, which brings in Mike Schmidt, our protagonist. *It is possible that the ghost of the Phone Guy had added in this statement ("Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move onto other things by now. I'm not implying that they died.") when Mike began working, for there would have been a few after the Phone Guys' death who would have more than likely quit within the first or second day. Regarding which animatronic killed the phone guy is still up for debate. It really sounded like he was getting ganged up on by all of them.